Kenichi Matsu
Kenichi Matsu Matsu is a character in Live A Live and is introduced in the chapter "Flow". He is a biker that sells Taiyaki in the local park and is dating Taeko, the matron of Chibikko House. He is Akira's best friend and older brother figure, but also the murderer of Akira's father. In the climax of the game, he overdoses on Matango to boost his spiritual power enough to pilot the Buriki Daioh, rescuing Akira, Taeko and Kaori from the burning orphange. However, he collapses on Buriki Daioh's console, which results in his death. Appearance Matsu is a rather tall and muscular male. He has dark green hair which stands straight up. He wears a pair of slick, yet dark sunglasses and has a scar through his right eye. A cross shaped scar is on his chest. He wears a black biker jacket with a flame pattern and the Kanji 男, meaning man, on the back. He wears a pair of tight fitting biker pants and a pair of knee high boots. Around his neck is an orange bandanna. Unlike Akira, he does not wear gloves. Instead, he wears wrist bands. He seems to always have a stalk of grass in his mouth, similar to how banchos do. Personality Despite his appearance, he is a very caring man. Matsu is a rather calm, collected figure, compared to the hot-blooded Akira. He is very friendly and calm. However, if someone harms anyone he is close to, such as Akira, Taeko or the Chibikko orphans, Matsu would not hold back in punching their face in. He makes money selling Taiyaki, fish shaped pastries. Attacks Matsu's attacks are rather strong for the first part of the game. Considering Akira only starts out with only 80 HP, Matsu has twice as much. However, he will not be as strong towards midway point of the game when Akira levels up. His attacks are: * Pissed Fist * Lighting Upper * Gutsy Kick * Heavy Blow Etymology His family name, Matsu (松''), means "pine tree" in Japanese. His given name, Kenichi (ケンイチ'') is a common Japanese male name. Only Taeko, whom he is dating, calls him by his first name. In the Japanese version, his real name is マツイ　ケンイチ (Matsui Kenichi). During the events of the game, he goes by the nickname 無法松 (Muhōmatsu Wild Matsu), in reference to the Japanese title of the film Rickshaw Man, 無法松の一生 (Muhōmatsu no issho The Life of Wild Matsu). That Taeko to uses his real given name demonstrates their closeness. The name Matsui Kenichi has only ever been written in katakana in official material, so the kanji used to write it, if any, are unknown. The Aeon Genesis fan translation changed both his last name, Matsui, and his nickname, Muhōmatsu, to simply Matsu. Gallery live_gif11 - Copy (2).gif|Matsu, as he appears in battle. lal-matsu.png|Matsu performing Pissed Fist. 16-matsu.png|Matsu's field sprite. Ghost matsu.png|Matsu's ghost, which is only seen if a game over is gotten while using Buriki Daioh. Trivia *Matsu (松) means "pine tree" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flow Characters